


De cocon à papillon

by Kahishiki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heterosexuality, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Psychology, Romance, Spiritual, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je veux rentrer dans un cocon, me transformer et devenir un magnifique papillon, pour pouvoir voler haut dans le ciel, libre de virevolter, sans me soucier du regard des gens. Dit, tu crois que si je devenais un papillon, j'aurais le droit d'aller où je veux ? Tu crois que j'aurais le droit de voler jusqu'au soleil ? Il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que si j'étais un papillon, mes cheveux blancs et mes yeux rouges ne dérangeraient personne. Mes ailes seraient belles et fortes. Elles m 'élèveraient au-dessus du monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cocon à papillon

**Author's Note:**

> Qui dit UA, dit changement, je vous rassure, ils ne seront pas bien grand, simplement, Angelo(DM) sera le personnage principal, et tout gravitera autour de lui, pas de soucis, il n'y aura pas de Gary-Sue, ni de Marie-Sue, je vous le promet. Simplement, il y aura des liens de parentés inventés (surtout au niveau de la famille bélier, non, pas celle du cinéma).
> 
> Donc, pour les principaux changements :
> 
> \- Des liens de parentés inventés (ou non hein, les jumeaux restes jumeaux et Ikki et Shun restent frères)
> 
> \- Des modifications dans l'âge des personnages (pas bien conséquentes, je vous rassure)
> 
> Ensuite, l'histoire sera un peu sombre, il s 'agit d'un rêve que j'ai fait et je me suis dit qu'il serait fort sympathique de vous faire partager cet univers sombre.
> 
> ENJOY !
> 
> (C'est un chapitre/prologue, c'est pour cela qu'il est plus court)

La vie n'avait jamais été tendre avec Angelo, enfant non désiré d'une union hors mariage, son géniteur avait abandonné sa mère enceinte, la laissant seule face à la pression de la famille. En Italie, surtout celle du sud, la famille, c'est important, tout le monde se sert les coudes. Sauf que parfois, il arrive qu'il y ait des exceptions. Comme la famille d'Angelo. Tout d'abord, ils étaient tous très croyants, et un enfant né hors mariage, c'était une honte. Ils ont donc organiser un mariage de religion avec un de leur cousin éloigné, juste pour ne pas salir leur image. Jusque-là, tout allait bien, sa mère et son nouveau mari s'entendaient plutôt bien, c'était un mariage de religion, comme ils appelaient. Sa mère aurait pu tomber sur pire. Et puis, Angelo était né. Son prénom avait été choisi un peu par facilité. C'était un prénom facile à porter et dans une famille chrétienne, ça passait facilement. Seulement, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. À sa naissance, les médecins furent formels, l'enfant était atteint d'albinisme oculo-cutané. Il serait à jamais différent des autres. Sa maman avait la peau bronzée, typique des Italiens du sud, elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, son papa, il avait la peau basanée, les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Et lui, Angelo, il avait la peau pâle comme la lune, les yeux rouges et les cheveux blancs. C'est une maladie génétique extrêmement rare, avaient dit les médecins, un cas sur un million. Seulement, la famille était choquée. Ça leur était tombé dessus. Un cas sur u million et ça leur tombait sur le bout du nez. Angelo était différent, jamais il ne serait comme les autres enfants. Alors, par honte, ils le cachèrent. Ne sors pas, les gens sont méchants dehors, ne crie pas, les gens vont croire n'importes quoi, ne joue pas bruyamment, on pourrait se poser des questions.

Mais Angelo était curieux, alors, quand personne ne le surveillait, il sortait de la maison, discrètement, il allait dans l'arrière-cour, elle donnait sur un mur taillé à même la roche, mais peu lui importait, il était dehors. Il pouvait respirer l'air frais, sentir le vent fouetter son visage, entendre le bruit des arbres et de la nature. Il ne restait pas longtemps, juste assez pour profiter de la vision d'un nuage cachant le soleil. Il aurait voulu toucher le soleil. Mais les médecins avaient été formels. Jamais Angelo ne devait rester au soleil sans protection. Mais Angelo, lui, il voulait être libre.

Et puis un jour, il avait vu de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il avait vu une chenille se faire une drôle de maison, avec du fil qui sortait d'elle. Plus le temps avançait, plus la maison se solidifiait. Et alors, la chenille disparut dedans. Durant les quinze jours suivants, Angelo surveilla l'avancée du cocon. Mais rien ne bougea. Mais, au quinzième jour, la chrysalide se fendit en deux. Les yeux fixés sur la scène devant lui, l'enfant assistait à la renaissance de la chenille, devenue papillon. Il vit l'insecte déployé ses ailes, les déplier, avant de leur faire battre l'air. Puis il s'envola, loin, haut dans le ciel.

Ce jour-là, Angelo rêva de se transformer lui aussi en papillon. Être libre de ses mouvements, suivre le vents, ne jamais tombé, virevolter en dansant, ses ailes seraient belles et grandes. Il se l'était juré.

Et puis, il avait grandi. Ses rêves d'enfant devenant de lointains souvenirs. Il était plus grand désormais, il avait enfin le droit de sortie, mais seul. Sa famille ne voulait pas être vue en sa compagnie. Angelo avait grandi et maintenant, il comprenait. Sa famille avait honte de lui. Lorsqu'il avait fêté ses dix ans, il avait eu droit à un petit gâteau et quelques cadeaux, sans réels sentiments. Des livres. Des livres et encore des livres. Et dans ses livres, il y avait « Il Bambino Oceano »(1). Il avait dévoré ses pages, finissant par les connaître par cœur. Irrémédiablement, il se sentait proche de ce Yann. Seul enfant unique au milieu de ses frères aînés, tout jumeaux, alors qu'il était le seul, du haut de sa petite taille, à savoir quoi faire. Angelo se retrouvait dans la figure de ce Yann. Différent, seul, mais voulant être libre. Les pages du livre étaient désormais cornées, usées par les lectures et les relectures.

Il avait encore grandi. Fini l'enfance et l'adolescence. Angelo était désormais libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait fêté ses dix-huit ans la semaine dernière. Il pouvait sortir sans que sa famille ne le lui interdise. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est de réserver des billets pour l'avion. Il voulait partir et ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'il allait pouvoir déployer ses ailes. Alors il partit, sans regrets. Personne ne l'accompagna à l'aéroport, pas même sa mère. C'était ainsi, Angelo était différent, ils ne voulaient pas être vus à ses côtés. Sa valise dans une main, un sac à dos sur les épaules, il passa les bornes de sécurités, passa par la douane, posa sa valise sur le tapis roulant et alla s'asseoir. Il pensa à mettre son smartphone en mode avion. Sa batterie mettrait moins de temps à se décharger et il pourrait écouter de la musique, sans être gêné par les autres voyageurs. Il s'était renseigné, quarante-cinq minutes de vol de Naples à Rome, une heure quarante à attendre, puis une heure et vingt-cinq minutes pour arriver à Marseille. Ensuite, il prendrait le taxi pour aller à la gare de Marseille Saint-Charles, il aurait environs moins de quatre-heures de train, avant d'arriver à Paris Gare de Lyon.

Il soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il était majeur depuis une semaine et le voilà qui fonçait tête baissée dans l'inconnue. Sa famille n'en ayant eu que peu à faire, qu'il exprime son désir de voyager, peut-être même ressentit-il le soulagement de cette dernière, à l'annonce de son départ. Ce qui forgea son ressentis. Il n'avait jamais été désiré et plus vite il partirait, plus vite la famille pourrait respirer. Alors il s'en était allé, comme ça, sans un au revoir, ni d'adieu. Ils savaient, qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Angelo ne ressentait même pas de haine pour ces gens. On ne choisit pas sa famille. À vrai dire, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne ressentait rien pour eux. Pas même une once de sentiments positifs. Qu'une faible tolérance parce qu'il le faut bien, mais sans plus.

Un autre soupir lui échappa. Il était soulagé. Dans quelques minutes, il embarquerait, et sa nouvelle vie commencerait. Il n'était pas moins bête qu'un autre, et l'italien et le français se ressemblant beaucoup, pour cause de racines latines semblables, il n'avait pas eu de grosses difficultés à apprendre la langue de Molière. Bon, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à tenir une conversation, mais au moins pouvait-il commander à manger, se présenter et les formalités de politesses et d'usages.

Il leva son regard sur la fenêtre et un sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle. Un papillon volait. Il était beau, noir blanc et rouge. Ses ailes battaient légèrement, semblant danser avec le vent, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, alors qu'une voix retentissait dans les haut-parleurs. Son avion était prêt à embarquer. Son sac à dos sur l 'épaule, il passa les portes magnétiques, on vérifia qu'il ne possédait pas d'objets en métaux sur lui, on fouilla rapidement son sac puis il sortit sur la piste d'embarquement. Il monta les escaliers mobiles, une hôtesse de l'air, tout sourire commercial sur le visage, lui tendit son carton d'emplacement, côté fenêtre lut-il, avant de lui souhaiter bon voyage au sein de leur compagnie. Une fois assied sur son siège, il se laissa aller, perdant ses yeux sur le hublot.

Un sourire se peint de nouveau sur son visage. Le papillon dansait, virevoltait dans les airs. Il prenait son envol, il déployait ses ailes. Sa liberté l'attendait.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, c'est un chapitre/prologue plutôt court, mais je préfère commencer avec quelque chose de court et voir le retour des gens, plutôt que de me lancer à cœur perdu dans une aventure qui n'aura peut-être aucun impact. :)
> 
> Mais pas de soucis, la suite est prévue.
> 
> (1) L'enfant Océan, un livre de Jean-Claude Mourlevat, qui est très beau. C'est un livre pour enfant, qui reprend les bases du Petit Poucet de Charles Perrault, mais dont l'écriture est attachante, au point d'avoir envie de prendre cet enfant dans nos bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Je me suis renseignée et oui, il existe en italien, d'où le titre ici en italien. Ce n'est pas un gros livre (151 pages). J'ai trouvé le rapprochement entre l'Enfant Océan et Angelo assez proche, dans le sens où tous les deux sont seuls, entourés de gens qui n'ont pas forcément envie de lui. Mais je vous conseille grandement de le lire.


End file.
